Clean Slate
by Angelek
Summary: AU story. Stephanie's cousin comes to visit and gets drawn into the crazy world of our favorite heroine. Stephanie is with Morelli in this story and Ranger is paired with another character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I checked my phone for the first time since I had left the rest stop four hours ago. The little envelope icon alerted me to the fact that I had a voice message. I flipped the phone closed and shoved it back into my purse. There was no need to check the message; I knew who it was. It was the reason why I had left in the first place. It was the reason why I now found myself a ten-hour drive away from my home, the only home I had ever known. It was the reason why I needed a change of scenery.

I guess I should backtrack and explain my current situation. You see, until last Wednesday, everything was fine. I had actually woke up early for work so I did not have to rush around as I usually do. I even had enough time to stop and get a cup of coffee before work. My day had been uneventful, which was just fine with me. My boss even let me leave a little early that day. I was so excited that I decided to stop by my boyfriend's apartment for a surprise visit. That was when my day went down flushing down the toilet. I let myself into the apartment with the key he had given me on our six month anniversary, and proceeded to make my way down the small hallway to his bedroom. The door was closed, which was strange enough, but even stranger were the sounds that emanated from behind the closed doors.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I debated with myself the merits of kicking in the door and busting some skulls. As much as that idea thrilled me, I did not want to get arrested for assault. I decided to just leave and deal with it later. That was my modus operandi: deal with it later.

I slowly backed away from the door. Unfortunately, I was walking backwards and did not see where I was going. I bumped into the end table and knocked over a lamp. I whirled around just in time to see the lamp fall through the air and crash on the floor. It was in slow motion.

"Oh, fudge," I said (only I did not really say fudge).

Of course, the crashing lamp brought a standstill to the bedroom activities. The door opened, revealing my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend wrapped in a sheet. He blinked in the light from the kitchen and then glanced at me. He had the gall to not even be embarrassed.

"Hey, baby, what are you doin' here? I thought you worked until five." He smiled at me.

"I got out early and thought I'd surprise you, but the surprise is obviously on me." Ah, irony, you cruel mistress.

"I was just, uh, talking to a friend." The bum had the nerve to lie to me, even with the evidence right in front of him.

"Yeah, right, a _friend_." I did air quotes around the word, just in case he missed my sarcasm.

"You know, Kitty just stopped by for a visit. We were talking and one thing led to another and…" He finally looked embarrassed.

"You know what, I don't even want to hear about what you and _Kitty _were talking about." I turned to leave and then paused for a moment. Now would be the perfect time to make a clean break. "By the way, we're done. I'm leaving town and I never want to hear from you again. I'm going to treat this part of my life like a terrible nightmare. I'll see you later."

I walked to the front door and turned to look at him. He looked so pathetic standing there in his Star Wars sheets with that dumb look on his face. I opened the door and paused in the doorway.

"I hope you used protection, you big idiot." I smiled as his mouth fell open. Then I slammed the door on that chapter in my life.

I returned home and packed up all my valuables. My job was a dead-end so I was not losing anything there. I had enough money to get by for a couple months. I just needed to get out of here. Where should I go? When I was a kid, I used to spend a month every summer at the Jersey shore visiting my cousins Stephanie and Valerie. That is where I decided to go. I packed up the car and headed out on the highway. I'd call my parents when I got there.

The buzzing of my phone returned me to the present. Guess who? Geez, get a clue. I rolled my eyes and shoved the phone back into my purse.

I pulled into the parking lot of 7-Eleven. I got out and stretched my sore muscles. I was almost there. I bought a bottle of water and a Milky Way. I leaned up against my car and developed a plan of action. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, Steph, it's Sam, guess who's in Trenton."

"Sam, what? Really?"

"I needed a change of scenery."

"Man problems, huh?"

Damn, Stephanie was good. "Yep."

"Where are you right now?"

"The 7-Eleven."

"Get me some Butterscotch Krimpets."

Chapter Two

I pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript apartment building. I glanced at the clock; it was 3:30 in the afternoon. The parking lot was pretty empty, except for a few cars that screamed old people. There was also a big blue Buick parked in one of the spots. That boat must be a pain to park. I maneuvered my Ford Focus into the spot next to the Buick. I grabbed my purse and the grocery bag, leaving the rest of my stuff in the car. I would stop at a motel after talking to Stephanie.

I entered in to a small lobby and looked for the elevators. Luckily, the car had just arrived when I entered the lobby.

"Hold the elevator!" I yelled as I ran to the back of the lobby.

There was an old lady standing next to the floor panel.

"Hello, dear, which floor?"

"Um, two, please."

"Second floor coming up." The old lady pressed the number two button and the doors closed.

After a short ride, the doors opened. The old lady smiled at me and said, "Second floor, guns, Italians, and dresses."

"Thanks." I said, not sure of what else to say.

The old lady just smiled as the doors closed in front of her.

"Wow." I muttered as I shook my head.

I walked down the hall to Stephanie's apartment and knocked on her door.

The door opened, catching on the security chain. A face peaked through gap and I saw the blue eyes widen. The door closed again, and I heard the chain being slid out of the opening. The door swung open again and I was pulled into an embrace.

"Sam! I'm so glad to see you!"

I returned the hug. "It's great to see you too, Steph."

"Come on in."

I followed Stephanie into her apartment. It looked exactly the same as it had the last time I had visited two years ago.

"Want a beer?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." I replied as I shrugged out of my jacket. I dropped my purse on the floor next to the couch.

Stephanie returned with two bottles and handed one to me. I reached down and handed her the grocery bag. "Your krimpets, my dear."

Stephanie grinned at me and grabbed the bag. She ripped open the first one and devoured it in two bites. She let out a happy little moan.

I just shook my head.

She looked at me in the middle of opening another one. "What?"

"I forgot how much you enjoy your sugar."

Stephanie stuck out her tongue at me and proceeded to devour krimpet number two.

I took a swig of beer and leaned my head back on the chair.

Stephanie followed suit and then looked at me. Her blue eyes burned into mine.

"Why are you here, Sam? What happened?"

I sighed. I really did not want to discuss the demise of my relationship, but if anyone could understand, it would be Stephanie. I proceeded to share the story of my heartache. Stephanie just sat there listening, occasionally nodding at some moments, making tsking noises at others. When I was done, Stephanie reached over and patted my leg.

"Good riddance. Dave's an asshole. You don't need him."

"I just needed to get away from everything for a while. I'm thinking about heading to the shore for a couple days."

Stephanie looked at me and then glanced at her apartment. "Why don't you stay here instead."

I started to shake my head, but Stephanie interrupted my refusal.  
"Look, I spend a lot of time at my boyfriend's so my place is usually empty. You can stay here until you figure things out."

"Thanks, I probably won't be here too long. I'll pay you rent."

Stephanie waved her hand at me. "Don't worry about it." The she thought about it and said, "Well, I might need some help if things don't pick up at work."

"Work? Are you still doing that bounty hunter thing?"

"Yep. It sucks because no one is skipping."

"That's bad?"

"It is for me because that means no one to bring in. And that means no money."

I took another swig of beer. "That does suck."

Stephanie and I hung out talking for hours. I brought up my luggage and tried to get settled. Stephanie watched while I moved some toiletries to the bathroom. She glanced at her watch and then back at me.

I glanced at her, "if you have plans, go ahead. I won't feel abandoned."

Stephanie shifted her weight. "It's just, my boyfriend and I are finally back on the right track and we made plans for tonight."

"Go ahead. Who is your boyfriend by the way? Anyone I know?"

"Joe Morelli."

I dropped my bottle of shampoo on the floor. Luckily, it did not burst open upon impact.

"Morelli? As in, Joe 'Cupcake' Morelli?"

Stephanie blushed and said, "Yes, but he's different. He's more mature. He's a detective for the Trenton PD."

"Detective? Joe Morelli? That is different."

"Things are finally good between us and I want it to stay that way."

I looked at her. "What keeps changing things between you guys?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "The usual. He wants to get married and have kids. He hates my job. He hates the other bounty hunter Vinnie employs. He hates that I sometimes find myself in danger."

"It sounds like he's just worried about you. Why does he hate that other bounty hunter?"

It may be my imagination, but it looked like Stephanie blushed. "Oh, Ranger. Because he's, well, Ranger's just Ranger."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Remember how I told you about that hot bounty hunter who looked like sex on a stick?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's Ranger. Now I get it. Morelli's jealous."

"No, he's not. Joe does not need to be jealous of anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Stephanie, alpha males are always jealous of each other. They are always competing with each other."

"Great."

"Yep. Now get out of here and have a good night. Have fun with Joe."

Stephanie smiled and gave herself one last look in the mirror. "See ya." She said as she left.

I checked and locked the doors. I slid the security chain into place.

My neck and shoulders were sore from the long car ride. A bath would probably relieve the tension. I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I adjusted the temperature until it was perfect. I undressed and slid into the steaming water. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. In fact, I was so relaxed that I did not even hear the locks tumble and the security chain slide out of place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The heat from the water helped relax my travel-weary muscles. I could feel all the tension from the past few days just slipping away into the soapy water. I was just settling into a comfortable position when I was startled out of my reverie by the touch of a fingertip on my shoulder. I let out a shriek and jumped, which caused me to slip under the surface of the water. I swallowed a mouthful of water and started choking. I felt pressure as a hand hit me between my shoulder blades.

"Calm down. Breathe slowly," a voice with an unfamiliar accent commanded.

I followed the still unseen stranger's command and breathed in and out as slowly as possible. I opened my eyes and looked at my attacker/savior. Holy crap! This guy was gorgeous. His eyes were dark and seemed to gaze right into my very soul. His skin was the color of coffee mixed with just the right amount of milk. He was wearing all black, which, while odd and a bit unsettling, seemed to fit him perfectly. I was so caught up in checking him out that at first I did not notice that he was holding out a towel to me. When my mind finally caught up to my raging hormones, I realized that I was naked. I felt my face burst into flame.

I struggled to stand up and the man in black reached out to offer support. I gratefully accepted his hand and carefully stepped out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and tightly wrapped it around my body. The man raised his eyebrow at my attempted modesty. What can I say; I wanted to try to preserve some semblance of propriety.

While I was getting settled, the man spoke, "Who are you and what are you doing in Stephanie's apartment?"

What the hell? I stared at him for a moment before responding with, "Excuse me, but of the two of us, I am the one who has the right to be here and I will be the one asking the questions. Who are _you_ and what are _you_ doing in Stephanie's apartment?"

I had placed my hands on my hips and tried my best glare as I asked my question.

"Ranger." The man slightly smirked at my attempt to look tough.

Oh my God! This was Ranger. No wonder Stephanie was conflicted. I mean, Joe was hot, total Italian Stallion material, but Ranger was the epitome of sex.

Ranger made a motion with his hand that indicated that it was my turn to share.

"I'm Sam. Samantha. I'm Stephanie's cousin."

Ranger nodded. He did not offer any more information.

I shifted on my feet. We were still in the bathroom and I was started to get cold.

"Um, would you mind if we took this party into the other room? I would like to put on some clothes."

Ranger's lips slightly tipped up into what I guessed was a smile. Great, I was entertaining him.

Ranger stepped aside as I exited the bathroom. I stepped into the bedroom and grabbed my bag. I rummaged through my clothes, coming up with a yellow tank top and a pair of black boxers with the Batman symbol on the front and back.

I exited the bedroom and found Ranger sitting on the couch. He almost seemed normal sitting on the couch. Almost. There was something about him. He had an aura about him that screamed danger.

He looked up at my approach and seemed to take in my outfit. He raised his eyebrow at my boxers.

"Batman boxers?"

"What." I shrugged. "Batman is my favorite superhero."

I suddenly felt brave and decided to ask him another question. "So, does Stephanie know that you break into her apartment when she is not home or is this a relatively new development?"

Ranger looked at me for a moment before answering. "I didn't know she wasn't home."

"Oh." I did not know what else to say. He was obviously disappointed that it was me he had found naked in the bathtub and not Stephanie. Damn, will the ego hits ever stop coming?

Ranger checked the black-banded watch he wore on his left wrist. "Gotta go. Nice meeting you, Sam." With that, he was gone.

I was left standing in the middle of the living room. Wow, so that was Ranger. I suddenly needed some wine. I walked into the kitchen and searched for the corkscrew.


End file.
